Aang's Pox
by kataang412
Summary: How is he supposed to save the world when he's sick in bed?" Aang gets the chicken pox. kataang.Zuko OOC!


Welcome Back!! This has to be the longest one-shot I have ever written! I want to give credit to my aunt/editor for writing everything from Zuko cooking dinner to the end! I was laughing the whole time so I hope you will enjoy it too. Caio!!

Disclaimer: If I owned the world everyone would have to watch Avatar at least 3 times a day but since only me and some other crazed fans do that I don't own Avatar or the world.

* * *

**Aang's Pox**

Katara walked down the old abandoned hall of the western air temple searching for the door to Aang's room. For the first time since she had met him he slept in. She finally found the door she was looking for and opened it a bit more abruptly than she would have liked. She spotted Aang hidden under the covers of his bed. She walked toward him but as she got closer she noticed he was sweating and coughing in his sleep. She placed a hand on his forehead. It felt warmer than it should have. Her hand jerked back and she left quickly then returned a few minutes later with a bowl filled with water and a wet cloth. She placed the cloth on his forehead and sat on the side of his bed waiting for him to wake up. A few moments later Sokka bursts into the room.

"Katara, what are you doing in here when you're supposed to be out there," he gestured outside the room, "making us food!?"

Katara took her eyes off Aang for a moment and turned to her brother, "If you're so hungry go make yourself some food," she snapped.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Sokka asked now noticing that Aang was sleeping there.

"I don't know. He has a fever."

"Is he okay?" Sokka asked now surprisingly concerned.

In response Aang groaned and turned onto his side away from Katara and Sokka. Katara replaced the covers back around his shoulders and felt his forehead again. Her eyes widened; his temperature had increased!

"Oh no," she cried.

"What?" asked Sokka impatiently.

"His fever is worse," she said bending the water from the bowl and placing her glowing hand gently on his forehead.

"That can't be good," Sokka sighed.

Aang groaned loudly and tossed again throwing Katara's concentration off and causing her to drop the water, which landed on his face. Aang sat up suddenly, his head was spinning out of control and he fell back down to the comfort of his pillow. Bringing his hand to his forehead in order to stop the world from tipping, he now noticed that Katara was sitting on his bed and turned to her.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"It's a couple hours after sunrise, and you were still asleep so I was coming to wake you up and when I came in I noticed you had a fever. So I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up and Sokka walked in."

"Where's Sokka?"

Katara turned around to find Sokka wasn't in the room anymore. She rose from the bed and heard Aang groan, a little softer than before.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Nowhere," she said and sat back down. She felt his forehead for the third time and told him he still had a fever. Aang, lying on his bed, looked up at her and watched her every move. She moved her hand from his forehead to his cheek and said, "Go back to sleep." Aang closed his eyes but opened them a few seconds later when she removed her hand.

"You'll stay, won't you?"

She nodded, "Always."

He closed his eyes again and soon his breathing evened out and he was asleep. As quietly as she could Katara got up and headed towards the door. Once she was out she headed back to the fountain to get more water before Aang woke up. As she was walking Toph appeared from around the corner.

"Sokka came out and told us Twinkletoes was sick," she explained, "is he okay 'cause I was planning on doing some training with him."

"I'm afraid not Toph. You're just going to have to wait until he's better."

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked in the same tone Sokka had used before.

"Don't worry Toph, he'll be fine. It's just a little fever and it will probably break in a day or two."

Toph sighed, "Katara, I hate to remind you, but the last time he was _sick_ he slept for 3 weeks."

She felt Katara's heart speed up. "Th-that's different Toph, he wasn't sick, just...hurt."

They both stood there silently for a moment, each reliving memories they wished to forget. Katara was first to recover. "Umm... I'm going to go back and check on him," she said and made her way back to Aang's room and sat by his side again.

The next morning Katara walked into Aang's room and found him still asleep. He hadn't woken up since she had left the night before. She brought in some more water and placed her hand in it so it glowed an odd light blue colour. She carefully placed her hand onto Aang's forehead. She concentrated a few seconds then smiled; his fever had gone down from the night before. Aang mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Katara," he whispered to her.

"Morning Aang, do you feel any better?"

"A little," he replied.

"Here, have some water," she held up a little cup filled with water to him and he swallowed it weakly.

"Thank-you Katara," he said handing the cup back to her.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked scratching his upper arm.

Katara raised an eyebrow at him but answered his question, "I don't think you'll be doing much today."

"What? Why not?"

"You're still sick and I don't want you getting any worse."

"But I'm okay, you said so yourself," he sat up, a little too fast, and felt-light headed. Katara gave him a look, "see?" he managed a half smile. Katara looked at him sternly but finally gave in.

"Okay, if you think you're better, just take it easy okay--for me." She put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her hand then back to her. He nodded, "Okay."

"Hey Twinkletoes!" cried Toph as Katara led Aang into the courtyard. "You're awake! How're you doing?"

Aang sighed, "I'm fine, Toph."

"Glad to hear it," Toph smirked, " 'cause you're gonna have one heck of a workout today for skipping yesterday."

Suddenly Aang felt very woozy and lightheaded. He stumbled back, doubled over and threw up whatever he had eaten that morning. Katara came running to his side.

"See! I knew you were still sick! I knew something like this would happen! I shouldn't have even let you leave the—"

"Katara!" Toph cut her off in mid-sentence, "Aang is sick! We need to get him help!"

Katara breathed deeply, "You're right Toph," she sighed. Toph ran off to get Sokka and the Zuko while Katara sat beside Aang rubbing his back as he held his stomach. It hurt so badly. Maybe he should have listened to Katara and stayed in bed. He was oblivious to the girl behind him rubbing his back until she took him by his shoulders and hugged him. He relaxed and slowly let go of his stomach.

"Are you okay, Aang?" Katara whispered into his ear.

Aang swallowed, "Yeah," he whispered back. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure," he felt Katara let go of his shoulders and immediately he felt the urge to throw up again. He was relieved when she returned a moment later with a much needed cup of water. He took it from her and took a nice long drink, ridding his mouth of that awful taste. She sat beside him rubbing his back as he drank the water. Aang drank the last drop and handed the cup back to Katara, who took it and placed it 

on the floor beside them. She continued to rub his back avoiding the scar, when Sokka, Toph and Zuko rushed into the courtyard.

"Katara what happened?" Sokka asked running toward them but stopped when he saw the mess on the floor.

"Oh, gross," he grimaced.

"I think I'm going to bring Aang back inside." Katara said. She looked back at Aang, his gaze rested on the floor away from everyone. She reached her hand to his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. He looked at her and sighed. He nodded and without a word she helped him up and guided him out of the room not looking back at the other concerned teenagers.

As they were walking down the hall Aang turned to Katara, "I guess I wasn't better after all," he sighed. She laughed, he smiled. Her laugh always made him smile.

She led him to his door, "Come on, you'll feel better after you get some sleep." She helped him lie down then once he was settled left him to rest in peace.

Katara walked back down the hall to find Sokka and Zuko finishing up cleaning the mess Aang had made. She smiled her thanks and sat down on a slab of rock across from Toph. Literally throwing vomit-soaked the rags off the temple into the never-ending gorge, Sokka, and Zuko, came and sat down, too. Katara held her head in her hands, feeling sorry for the 12 year-old, who just happened to have a very bad case of the flu.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked anyone who was listening, "Aang can't learn the elements like this. He can barely get out of bed."

"How's he supposed to save the world when he's sick in bed?"

"We'll figure something out," Sokka sighed, "even if we have to get let him rest and get better on his own."

Katara nodded.

Sokka turned to Zuko, "Zuko, come help me make some broth or something that will help him feel better. Katara look around for some herbs or something that we can use for the broth." The three of them left Toph on the rock and went their separate ways to help find the ingredients for Sokka's soup.

Zuko lit a fire and Sokka placed the pot full of water over it to boil while Katara came back from looking around the temple with herbs in one hand and a couple odd-looking mushrooms in the other. She offered them to Sokka who took them and dumped them into the now boiled water. After it had all been cooked Sokka handed the bowl to Katara, who took it down the hall to Aang's room. Settling the bowl on a nearby table the waterbender turned to the sleeping avatar.

"Aang," she shook his shoulder, "Aang, wake up."

He rolled over and mumbled something incomprehensible. Aang opened his eyes only enough to see Katara, then he closed them again and smiled, "Hey, Katara," he whispered.

"Hey Aang, are you hungry?"

"Not really," Aang's stomach rolled and twisted.

"Well, Sokka made you soup and I was thinking it might help you feel better," Katara said brightly.

Aang opened his eyes a tiny bit and raised an eyebrow, "Sokka can cook?" he questioned.

"Well, Zuko helped."

"If you take the first bite then maybe I'll eat it," he smiled.

Katara laughed, "Alright," she spooned out some soup and slurped it up slowly as if savouring the taste. "Mmm..." she swallowed. She shot a playful look in his direction to see if he was still watching her. Aang had sat up in his bed and had set his full concentration on her and the soup.

"Mmmmmmmmm. Did you want some Aang?" asked Katara. He nodded with wide eyes and a growling stomach and she handed him the bowl and the spoon. He dipped the spoon in the broth and pulled up a spoonful of mushy, light brown liquid. He studied it for a moment, looking over the contents in the soup then he placed the broth-filled spoon into his mouth. He swished it around a little then swallowed. His eyes immediately lit up, his smile bright.

"Are you sure Sokka made this," he asked Katara.

"Zuko helped," she reminded him.

He took another spoonful, shoved it in his mouth, and swallowed. He had not eaten in two days, and was ravenous. While he emptied the bowl and licked it clean, Katara took the moment to quickly look him over to check for any other signs of the sickness he had gotten. Her gaze rested on his upper arm where she had caught him scratching the other day. Just as she suspected there was a little red spot on his arm. She continued looking and found multiple spots on his other arm and down his back and chest. By the time she was done , Aang had finished his soup. He put the empty bowl down on the bed and turned to Katara, "Well, tell Sokka and Zuko they're very good cooks."

"I will," she smiled, "Aang, can I see your arm, please."

"Uh, sure," Aang said extending his arm out to her. She gently took hold of it and looked over the spots.

"Aang, have you been scratching these?" she asked.

"Ya, kind of, why?"

"Aang, I think you have the chicken pox."

"What?"

"Okay, um, remember when we were in Omashu and Pentapi stuck themselves on to Sokka and he got covered in spots?"

"Katara, I know what the chicken pox are; some kids at the air temple had it once."

"I had the chicken pox when I was little, my mom put some sort of cream on them to help with the itching."

"I wish you had that cream now," Aang said scratching his arm.

Katara grabbed his arm to stop him from scratching, "Just try not to scratch them, okay, and I'll try and make something that might help." She got up to leave.

"Katara, can you ask Sokka and Zuko if I can have some more soup?"

Katara laughed, "Sure," she said over her shoulder and closed the door.

Over the next few days the spots that covered Aang's body slowly disappeared and he was only left with a couple of scars from where he had scratched. Sokka made Aang some more soup (Zuko helped) and Toph became curious and wanted to try some. Aang was feeling better, so he left his room to have dinner with them the next night. To temt his appitite, Katara—with Zuko's help—made all of Aang's favourite foods.

"Dinner is served!" Zuko announced proudly as the gang arrived. He was beginning to like the appreciation he was receiving for making wonderful meals. He watched carefully until Aang took his seat, and then seated himself at the opposite end of the table. The rest took their places.

"These stir-fried vegetables are great, Zuko," said Aang.

"Hey! I helped!" pouted Katara.

"And _I_," added Sokka, "cleaned up the vegetable garden on the other end of the air temple. Do you know how many weeds grow in one hundred years?"

"Um…no," said Aang wistfully.

Toph earthbended under Sokka's chair—a "gentle" reminder not to mention the attack on the air benders.

"Would someone pass the roast duck?" asked Zuko. Aang lifted the platter off the table and, with a gentle puff, airbended it in Zuko's direction. Zuko stared at the platter, chopsticks in hand, with a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Sokka, leaning over the meat with his mouth full of food. "Did a beetlefly land on it?"

"No," said Zuko.

"Well, then what?" asked Toph.

"Uh, nothing. I…uh…I'm not hungry anymore."

"You're lying," said Toph. "Your stomach is rumbling so loudly that Boomerang Boy could feel it—no earthbending skills required!"

"Are you sure that's not just your ego?" asked Zuko.

"You wanna go? Right now? I can take you!" shouted Toph. She rose to her feet, stomping and causing earthquakes that made the table shake. Sokka, Katara and Aang sprang forward to steady the teetering platters and bowls of food.

"Toph!" Katara complained.

"Hothead just called me a liar!" Toph retorted indignantly.

"Her royal majesty Miss Earthbending prodigy doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!" replied Zuko, equally angry.

"So, there it is. Bending duel—now!"

"You're—hey!" Zuko shook water from his hair and sputtered in Katara's direction. Toph, also wet, shrieked.

"Katara!"

"What was that for?" Zuko demanded.

"To keep the two of you from killing each other!" said Katara. "Besides, Gran-gran never allowed arguing at the dinner table, and neither will I."

"She…has a point," conceded Sokka.

"I don't feel so good," murmured Aang.

"It's all the negative energy," reasoned Katara. "You should rest." She helped Aang to his feet and turned him towards his room. As they walked away, Katara shot a look back at Zuko and Toph so hot with anger, it made even the firebender a little nervous. Toph, who could feel both the vibrations of Katara's anger and Aang's sudden weakness, felt no better. Fuming, she stormed out to break some rocks.

"So," said Sokka, leaning against the table, "all this food and no one to eat it. Well, we can't let it go to waste." He tore a leg from the roast duck and bit into it. "So…what was your problem with the duck? Did you spit in it or something?"

"Why would I be afraid of my own spit?"

"So…you were afraid."

"No…I…" Zuko's shoulders slumped. For the first time, Sokka realised that something really was wrong.

"Zuko, let me take you through a little history. We used to be enemies, and now we swap stories about our girlfriends. What's bugging you?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "It's…it's silly."

"Anything to make a man turn down roast duck can't be that silly," said Sokka, taking another bite. "Really, what's this delicious, tender, juicy, perfectly seasoned roast duck gonna do to me?"

Zuko half-smiled. "Give you chicken pox?"

"That's silly. How could a duck give you chicken pox? Besides, I've already had them." Sokka stopped, mid-bite. "But _you _haven't! Have you?"

"N-no. And I don't want them."

"But chicken pox are no big deal. You throw up, you scratch, you get better. All done."

"Have you _seen _Aang in the last few days?" asked Zuko.

"Well, yeah, but he's better, now. Besides, I've heard they're worse if you get them when you're grown up."

"This is not helping," said Zuko tensely.

"Well!" Sokka and Zuko turned to see Katara storming towards them. "Zuko, I hope you're happy. Aang has relapsed and…hey! Where's Toph? I want to yell at her, too!"

"Gone," Sokka said. "And don't be so mad at Zuko. He was just afraid of getting the chicken pox."

"Sokka!" Zuko cried, hurt and embarrassed. Sokka should have known how important it was to him to appear grown up and in control—especially in front of girls.

"You've never had the chicken pox?" Katara's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

"Um..no."

"Well, then there's only one thing to do," said Katara. "We have to make sure you catch them." Springing forward, she caught Zuko by the arm and started pulling him towards Aang's room. "You can just give Aang a hug when you apologize to him and…"

"Chicken pox?" squeaked Zuko. "Apologize? _Hug? AANG?" _ With each word, Zuko's voice rose in pitch.

"Oh…I see where this is going," said Sokka, taking Zuko's other arm. "Get Zuko sick now, before we fight the fire nation, so they won't be able to take him out with the chicken pox during the battle. Great plan, Katara!" Together with Katara, he started walking Zuko to Aang's room.

"No, wait!" said Zuko, "I just remembered, I've already had the chicken pox. I mean, the fire nation are naturally immune. No…ah…"

"Nice try," said Katara, "Really, Zuko, this is for your own good."

"But…but….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPH!"

The screen goes black as the door to Aang's room opens and Katara and Sokka drag the unwilling Zuko inside to meet his destiny.

In spite of his relapse, within the next week Aang's spots were completely gone, and when Katara announced that he was 100 better… .

"So, Twinkletoes," said Toph, "Sweetness tells me you're 100 better. Fit as a fiddle, ready to take on the world."

"Yep!" said Aang cheerfully. "Never been better!"

"Good," said Toph, bringing her foot down sharply and starting a minor earthquake, "because you missed two weeks of training! I don't know what passes for discipline with you flighty airbenders, but in the earthkingdom, we take our training seriously. So starting right now, you're going to earthbend like you've never earthbended before! To the training ground, right now!"

Although he felt the urge to throw up again—which, this time, was not a result of the chicken pox—Aang slowly made his way to the training field.

Meawhile, Sokka ladled out soup and brought it to Zuko, who was gingerly dabbing Katara's home-made salve on his recently developed chicken pox.

* * *

If you review I might just own the world...

* * *


End file.
